Twolegplace
Twolegplace is the name of any Twoleg settlement, consisting of Twoleg nests. The main Twolegplace is where the Original Game starts, when the player is still a kittypet. Location The main Twolegplace is three maps south of the Ravine. It leads into BloodClan Territory to the north, the Catnip maze to the west, another map of Twolegplace through the lower east tunnel, and back up to Tallpines through the upper east tunnel. Some of these exits are blocked, however, until the player passes certain points in the game. There is another Twolegplace entrance to the North of Barley’s farm that extends across a few maps. In the New Prophecy Game, there are a few Twolegplaces that must be travelled through, both on the journey to the Sun-drown-place and on the way back. Description Twolegplace has two Twoleg nests, all with white walls and red roofs. There is a white picket fence outside one of the nests in the main twolegplace. The twoleg nest that the Original game starts off in is two stories (though there is only access to the first story), has a piano, a few tables and drawers, some stools, a lamp, and a potted plant. The player starts the game inside the twoleg nest and cannot enter it again once the player leaves after using the Activation Code. For all of the Original Game, Smudge, a black and white kittypet, is walking around the Twolegplace, and screams in terror when you talk to him if you've joined the Clan. After a certain point in the Original game, a ginger cat who is Fireheart's sister, Princess, also wanders around Twolegplace. The Twolegplace that Cloudpaw had been held prisoner at is about the same size, if not larger than, the Twolegplace the game starts off in, but the nests look the same. Important Events Original Game This is the second map in the Original game. After the Activation Code for the game is entered, the nest is exited and the player is outside in Twolegplace. It is where the player tells Smudge that he is going into the forest. On a hunting assesssment at Tallpines and Treecutplace, the player goes to Twolegplace, which is nearby, and talks to Smudge, who runs off in terror. Tigerclaw and Bluestar scold you when you get to the Ravine. Sometime after you have been made a warrior, you go to Twolegplace and talk with your long-lost sister, Princess. She gives you her firstborn son so that you can take him to the Clans and make him a warrior. He is named Cloudkit. When Cloupaw is an apprentice, you follow him when he starts acting suspiciously, and he goes to the Twolegplace. After Cloupaw is taken away by the Twoleg, you find him with Ravenpaw's help at another Twolegplace to the North of Barley’s Farm, and you and Sandstorm take him back home. The New Prophecy The main Twolegplace of the Forest is not seen in the New Prophecy game, though it is mentioned by Cody. When the player, Squirrelpaw, Feathertail, Stormfur, Tawnypelt, and Crowpaw go on the journey to the Sun-Drown Place, Purdy brings them to a Twoleg nest where they hunt golden fish. You have to go through a very large Twolegplace maze. Eventually when you get to a house where you eat Twoleg food, Feathertail is temporarily captured by a Twoleg, and you move on. Category:Locations Category:Safe Territory